Unbreakable Bonds
by jamiexh
Summary: Sequel to Lunar Spell.  Young werewolves Brittany and Rachel face new challenges after their mates, Santana and Quinn, make their first change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Summary: Sequel to Lunar Spell. Young werewolves Brittany and Rachel face new challenges after their mates, Santana and Quinn, make their first change.

Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, Shell

It had been a long two months for Rachel. She found out that she was a werewolf, and met her mother, who passed on the gene to her. Her wolf claimed Quinn as her mate and bit her. She became good friends with Brittany, who was an alpha werewolf, and turned Santana. Santana and Quinn had had their first changes this full moon cycle, and Rachel happy to have that be over with.

Rachel groaned as she woke up. It was Wednesday, the first day after the full moon cycle and she was naked on Brittany's bed, with her mate in her arms. She could feel Brittany's bare body behind her, which didn't come as a surprise since they had all fallen asleep together in wolf form. But, what did come as a surprise was the smell of blood, specifically her blood, which filled the room.

"What," Rachel gasped. She got up and looked down to see that she had gotten her period. "What the fuck?"

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all groaned at the intrusion to their sleep. "Baby, what's wrong," Quinn asked.

"I have my period. Sorry, Brittany. I'll pay to replace the sheets."

Brittany sniffed the air and her eyes widen. "Shit. Rachel, you're in heat. As if teaching these two to control their wolves weren't enough, fate has to fuck with us further."

"What?"

"Just go put a tampon in, Berry," Santana grumbled. Rachel quickly got up and headed to the bathroom as the three girls got up and stripped the sheets. When Rachel came back in, they all got dressed as Brittany explained why Rachel being in heat was such a bad thing.

"This is going to suck," Brittany began. "Rachel, in a couple of days you'll be releasing pheromones that anybody that likes girls is going to pick up. They're going to be drawn to you and not know why. This isn't going to be good. Quinn is going to get real possessive over you and all you're going to want to do is mate with her. This makes things very difficult."

"I'm sorry," Rachel mumbled.

"It's not your fault. It's just your time. It just makes things harder. This is going to get real ugly fast. We all just have to try to control ourselves because we all need to get ready for school."

…

Quinn followed Rachel to her locker and kissed her hard after the brunette got her books. The brunette moaned, but then remembered where they were and pulled away.

"You have to be careful, Quinn," the diva warned. "Too much and you'll lose control."

"But, I need you," the blonde whispered back to her.

Rachel took a second, tapping into the psychic connection between herself and blonde before responding. "No, you don't. A few little touches can calm the wolf down, but too many will rile her up. And that's dangerous."

"What's dangerous," Jacob asked, butting into their private moment.

"How much I love Quinn," the brunette covered quickly. "Not that it's any of your business, Jacob."

"There is something more going on here. You've been different the last few months. Both of you have, as well as Brittany and Santana. So what's the big secret?"

Quinn let out a low growl and when Rachel heard it she pulled the blonde into her. "There is no secret, Jacob," the brunette replied.

"The four of you have all been hanging out, which isn't weird for Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, but it's weird with you, Rachel. Santana and Brittany are much more touchy than usual, and the two of you now suddenly being together? Something's up. And don't you think I forgot about your little tryst in the bathroom with Brittany, about two months ago. Actually, that's when the weird behavior started."

"Fine," Rachel spat. "You caught us. Brittany and I orchestrated a master plan to make Santana and Quinn jealous so that we could get them to start a romantic relationship with them. You happy? That's all it was."

"I don't buy it."

Quinn leaned down and kissed the brunette hard on the lips in front of him. Rachel eagerly returned the kiss and Quinn sighed into it. But, Rachel pulled away before the blonde could get too into it. "You believe us, now?"

Jacob gawked at the kiss, but quickly regained his composure. "This isn't over," he said as he walked away.

Quinn just smiled at her mate and leaned into kiss her again, but Rachel moved out of her embrace. "Don't make this any harder on yourself than it already is. I'm in heat. Next week is going to be hell on both of us. I remember when Brittany's mom was in heat. She smelt like sex all the time and it always made Brittany and me horny just to be around her. Try to keep it under control for now."

"You made Karofsky wet his pants once," Quinn reminded her. "And you were in control then?"

"Hey, you got everything all at once. I kept getting everything in installments. I would get used to one thing and then something else would happen. I became a werewolf and then I found you, which both helped and hindered my control. And yes, I'll admit I didn't have control with the situation with your mom and it was a struggle to stop touching you in the beginning, but I pulled away when you wanted me to. I didn't mate with you during my first two times before the full moon. I had enough control to abide by your wishes. And I'll also admit to not being in control when I bit you, but that wasn't my fault. If I was human it would have never happened. And I can't describe to you how much the psychic flood gates opened after that. You got to feel that more fully right after, I had to wait. And yes, I showed off a little with Karofsky, but I won't tolerate anyone hurting you."

"I can't either. And I see Jacob as a threat."

"He is a threat, but a minor, harmless one. He doesn't know anything and the worst he can do is spread rumors about us. Besides, I love you. And as long as no one else knows about us and Brittany and Santana, we'll be okay."

Quinn stole a quick kiss from Rachel. "I love you, too. I'll try harder to keep myself in check though."

…

They got through the day and Quinn and Santana kept up their control fairly well until Cheerios practice. Monday's practice was easy for the two girls. They just ran through different routines so their enhanced abilities weren't on exhibit. But today, Coach Sylvester's practice consisted of different drills and stunting. Quinn tried her hardest to make it look like nothing had changed with her. She slipped up a little, showing that some particular drills weren't a challenge for her anymore, but for the most part, she had everything under control. But, Santana was another story all together. She used all of her new skills to complete whatever the Coach wanted them to do. Brittany constantly reminded her to either slow down or not to work as hard, but the Latina refused to listen. And the Coach noticed. Santana was met with an uncharacteristic "good job," from Sue Sylvester and Brittany was pissed. The blonde alpha werewolf waited for the rest of the Cheerios to clear out of the locker room before calling Rachel in to have a talk with all the wolves. The brunette werewolf was watching the practice and Brittany knew that Rachel saw everything that happened.

"What was that, Santana," Rachel asked as she entered the room. "You're going to expose all of us if you keep this up."

"Watch it, Berry," Santana growled, eyes meeting the other girl's. Rachel stared right back at her. This was a test of dominance and her wolf would be damned if she lost to a mutt.

"S," Brittany commanded, "drop your gaze. Rachel's wolf is stronger than yours. Rachel's has always been there deep inside her, yours in just born. If this comes to a fight, she'll rip you apart. Drop your gaze, now." Santana listened and Rachel moved to hold Quinn. "You okay," Brittany asked the more experienced wolf. The brunette nodded and Brittany turned her attention back to her mate. "But seriously, Santana, you have to be more careful. Coach noticed that something was up with you and I'm sure some of the other Cheerios noticed too. You can't go from not being about to do those drills to performing them flawlessly. It exposes us all."

"No one thought anything of it," Santana countered.

"You don't know that," Rachel argued. "Jacob is already sniffing around because our behavior changed. If he noticed, what makes you think that others didn't? Obviously, Miss Sylvester noticed and believe me some of the other Cheerios were looking at you strangely too."

Brittany sighed and put her head in her hands. She was an alpha and as much as she hated this, she had to take care of the exposure risk before it got too big. "What's Jacob doing? God, this is a mess."

"He's watching us closely. He still remembers our little rendezvous in the bathroom. And he thinks that the way we've all been acting was a little strange."

"Rendezvous?"

"When you both had sex in the bathroom, Brittany," Quinn clarified.

"Oh. Damn. Fuck. Santana, you have to try harder to control the wolf. You can't show off. We can't be exposed."

"Why not," the Latina pushed. "What's wrong with people finding out what we are? Wouldn't it be better to not have to hide?"

Brittany looked up at her mate with concern and then over to Rachel. _"I don't know the answer to that. I was always just told that it was a bad thing to be exposed. Can you help me out here?"_

"Werewolves aren't exactly normal," Rachel started. "And I for one don't want to be experimented on because they don't understand us. The Nazi's did that with mentally retarded people during the Holocaust. If they find out, we'll be pricked and prodded like a pincushion."

"You don't know that, Berry."

"You don't know that either, Lopez. There is got to be a reason that all the other wolves try so hard to hide themselves in normal society. People are often cruel about things they don't understand. Look at all the gay bashing that still happens. I, for one, don't want to be part of the first generation of out werewolves. I've grown up with enough hatred just because I have two gay fathers."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she kissed her mate's temple.

"Not your fault. You were taught to hate that. And hate can breed more hate. Religions might make us out to be demons or something. It can get really ugly."

"Whatever," Santana scoffed.

"Sit down, Santana," Brittany ordered. The Latina had no choice but to obey her alpha's and mate's command. "This is serious. I don't know a lot about what Rachel is talking about. I'm not good with history or anything school related really, but I know that we take exposure really seriously. The wolf council's policy on exposure is simply to eliminate it. And usually that means to kill the wolf responsible and the humans that found out. I don't want to do that, but I will be forced to if this gets worse. Please, S," Brittany cried. "Don't make me do that. It would kill me to have to sit back and watch you die. Bad things happen when your soul mate dies. The person is never the same afterwards. I love you. Please, I don't want to lose you."

Santana just pulled Brittany into her. "You could never lose me." With that the Latina kissed her mate, and Quinn took the opportunity to do the same to Rachel. After a few minutes, they all left the locker room, never noticing that Santana successfully avoided the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 2

"I want to see what happens when you transform," Will tells Shelby as he sits in her living room. It's Friday, their weekly date night, and she made him dinner and was hoping to get him as dessert.

"I can't. It's not safe for my wolf to be around you. Besides you've seen me change."

Will shook his head. "I didn't really. It happened so fast and I was in shock."

"My wolf will bite you. I won't have control. Rachel didn't have control when she bit Quinn. Her wolf took over the minute she saw her mate. I don't want to risk changing you if you're not ready."

"What about Rachel or Quinn? Couldn't they do it?"

"Quinn's too new. She just had her first change and I actually haven't met in human form yet. Rachel is iffy. She can do it, but she's in heat until right before the next full moon."

"In heat?"

"Yeah, we go into heat twice a year. It's probably something you don't want to hear about. I still have another three months before I go into heat again. But, it's iffy with Rachel in heat, particularly if Quinn is here." She paused. "Actually, that might not be a bad idea. You would get to see the intensity of the mate bond once both mates are the same species. Apparently it's so much more intense. They can share feelings with each other. It's kind of cool."

"So, you'll talk to her about it?"

"Yes. But, odds are we're better off waiting until at least Wednesday. She'll be done menstruating by then."

…

"Hey," Rachel called to her girlfriend as she cuddled up in bed with her on Sunday night.

"Hey you. Who was on the phone," Quinn asked as she put her arms around the brunette, pulling her in closer.

"My mom. She invited us over to dinner on Wednesday night with her and Mr. Schuester. She wants to see you when you're not walking around on four legs and howling at the moon."

"Hey, the howling was all you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Quinn sighed.

"What," Rachel questioned.

"I hate not being able to touch you right now. I wish you weren't in fucking heat, because then I could fuck you without it being all gross."

"Soon. I promise."

"Better be. I don't know how much more I can take."

"I think you'll surprise yourself," Rachel smiled at her. "Your control is getting better. And even Santana making some sort of an effort. Although not as much as I would like."

"Do you think she's going to expose us?"

"I think she has the potential to. Brit and I are keeping close tabs on her."

"And you're not keeping tabs on me?"

"Baby, that one goes without saying," Rachel said before kissing Quinn.

…

"Thanks for having us for dinner, Miss Corcoran," Quinn said after they finished eating.

"It's Shelby, please. And it's great to finally meet you in human form, Quinn. I have to say, you are pretty. My pup made a good choice."

"Mom," Rachel scolded playfully.

"What? It's true."

"It's weird," Will interrupted.

"What is," Shelby asked.

"Watching the interaction between all of you. It's almost like you were never strangers. Plus, you are all speaking in wolf terms. It's interesting."

"Well," Quinn answered, "we are wolves."

"Smooth transition, Will," Shelby chided gently. "You really have a one track mind."

"What's going on," Rachel questioned.

Shelby sighed. "Will would like to watch a change from human to wolf."

"Mom, that's unbelievable dangerous for you to consider that."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to do it."

"What?"

"No way," Quinn growled. "I don't want anyone to see my girlfriend naked. Especially not now. Today was bad enough with Jacob, Puck, and Finn all swooning over Rachel. Hell, I think even Karofsky and Azimio were staring at her. Damn, pheromones. Think about how much stronger they'll be if she's naked." Rachel rushed to her side. Quinn was quickly losing control.

"I can control him," Shelby tried to calm Quinn. "He won't touch your mate." Quinn took a few calming breaths and seemed to relax a bit. _"Can you keep her in check long enough to do this for me," _she asked her daughter.

"I can try," Rachel answered aloud.

"Rachel, please," Quinn pleaded. She didn't think that she had the strength to control her wolf for this.

The brunette just kissed her mate. "You can handle this. I won't let anything happen. I love you. And after, I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Rachel," Shelby interjected. "You might want to use my bedroom to get unchanged. We don't want to tempt anyone," she looked at both Will and Quinn, "with you undressing in front of them." Rachel nodded and headed to her mother's room while Shelby took a seat on the couch next to Will. Quinn sat down on the armchair opposite them, gripping the armrest tightly.

A few minutes later, Rachel immerged from the bedroom completely naked. Quinn gripped tighter on the armrest and Will shifted earning a growl from the blonde werewolf.

"Baby," Rachel cooed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," her mate argued. "Your scent is intoxicating. It's hard not to react and take you right here on the floor."

"Fight it and I'll make it up to you."

"It might be better to start to change now, Rachel," Shelby urged. "Quinn's not the only one feeling your pheromones and it can get real ugly soon."

The brunette nodded and stepped closer to Will to give him a better view of the change. She closed her eyes for a second, concentrating on the transformation. Within seconds, the tingling flooded her body. First, her organs shifted inside her. Then, her fingers shrunk into palms which contorted into paws. Her feet went through a similar contortion as her arms and legs both shortened. She fell forward landing on her front paws as her spine shifted to more natural position. Her body began to cover itself with fur as her face grew more wolf-like.

Her change was complete within a minute and she opened her eyes when she finished. Mr. Schue watched her in amazement. She smiled a wolf grin and quickly stretched her muscles before walking towards him.

A growl rang out from the opposite side of the room as Rachel approached Will. "Mine."

The wolf whined. _"Yours, but he needs this."_

"_No. Mine."_

"_Control it, Quinn. I am yours always and forever. I'm doing this for my mom. I'll be next to you in a second. Think of it like when we let Heather pet us before a run."_

"_It's not the same."_

"_He's going to be my step-father."_

Quinn sighed. "Watch your hands, Schue," she ordered.

Will turned to look to Shelby. "You can touch her," his mate assured him. "Just stay clear of where her breasts and openings would be or Quinn might bite your head off. See how strong mates are bonded together. They are very protective of each other. I'm like that with you." Will stroked Rachel's head to her mid-back, taking in the feel of her fur under his fingers.

After a few strokes, Rachel turned and jumped on her mate's lap. Quinn pulled the wolf closer to her and gave her mate her undivided attention. The blonde petted the werewolf and scratched behind her ears, earning a content sigh from the wolf. Rachel jumped down to the floor and Quinn quickly followed. She wanted to play. The blonde teased the wolf, making her follow her hand. The cheerleader laughed every time the diva would miss her hand. Rachel rolled over onto her back to allow Quinn to rub her belly, and the blonde obliged.

"They're cute together," Will smiled at Shelby. "Can we ever be like that?"

Shelby's smiled dropped. "Not while you're human. My wolf wants to play with you like that, but she needs to sense your wolf first. And because you aren't a werewolf and don't have an inner wolf, she needs to create one for you. It's just the way things are."

"I'm not ready to do that yet, Shelby. I will be eventually. But, it's too soon. I mean, they are happy together, but…"

"It's a big step, Will. I'm in no rush for you to make the change. But, I did want to show you what you should expect. Their bond, as it is now, wasn't instantaneous. They did some obstacles to overcome. Mostly, being that Rachel is a werewolf and bit Quinn before she knew any of this. But, their bond is strong as is their need for each other."

"I see that. And I want it. Just not yet."

Shelby nodded and held Will close as she continued to watch her daughter play with her mate on the floor.

…

"Come on, Rachel," Quinn urged the brown wolf into their bedroom. Everyone thought that it would be safer if Rachel wasn't naked in her human form twice in such a short time. So Quinn quickly drove them home, so she could be with her girlfriend in a safer setting.

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed as Rachel changed back into her human form. Once she finished her change, the brunette settled between her lover's legs.

"Hey you," Quinn smirked.

"I think that you are overdressed, Miss Fabray."

"Oh, am I?"

"I think so, but I can correct that." Rachel smirked and pulled Quinn's shirt over her head. The blonde pulled her mate in for a kiss and the brunette's hands traveled to the clasp of Quinn's bra to undo it.

"Someone's eager," Quinn flirted, breaking their kiss.

"Oh, and you're not. You would have taken me on the floor of my mother's apartment if you could have," Rachel replied before sucking and gently biting down on her mate's pulse point.

Quinn gasped. "True story. Damn wolf is such an exhibitionist."

The brunette werewolf pushed her lover back onto the bed and removed the open bra. "No. The damn wolf just wants sex. She could care less about where she does it. You, however, get off on it being in public places. I mean, at least, you did that one time under the bleachers." Rachel began to caress one of Quinn's breasts and teased the other with her tongue. The blonde moaned.

"No fair bring that up. The wolf was restless. It was right before the full moon and my first change." The blonde moaned again when Rachel bit down lightly on her nipple. "Stop teasing. Fuck me, Rachel."

The diva smiled and quickly undid Quinn's jeans and slid then off, leaving her in only her panties. Rachel moved to kiss the insides of the cheerleader's thighs and Quinn squirmed. Pulling off the blonde's panties, the diva quickly put her face in between the blonde's legs and sucked gently on her clit. The cheerleader moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets.

"Rachel, please," the blonde cried out. The diva smiled. She knew exactly what her mate wanted. Quickly, she thrust two fingers into Quinn, who bucked her hips franticly to meet her lover. The cheerio moved her hips in time with Rachel's fingers, desperately moving towards her orgasm. She screamed as she came, and Rachel slumped forward onto Quinn when felt the orgasm through their psychic connection.

Quinn slid upwards on the bed and Rachel rolled off her lover. The blonde intertwined their hands as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Absolutely amazing," Quinn said once her breathing slowed.

"I know. I felt it too."

"This is the one upside to you being in heat, Rachel. I'm all for doing that again. But, I hate that everyone else is trying to hump your leg, too."

"We have two days before school lets out for winter break. I'm sure we can handle it. I'm sure you have enough control for that."

"I don't know. Jacob is practically trying to mount you in the hallways, Finn almost loses it every time he gets near you, and if I have to see Puck flirt with you one more time I will rip his tongue out. Not to mention that the whole male population of McKinley High School, except for Kurt, is staring at you every time you walk by them. Hell, even Brittany and Santana stare at you. I hate it."

"Are you jealous? Because you shouldn't be. I only want you."

"I know. But, I also know that you've slept with Brittany and Finn and sometimes I… never mind."

"No," Rachel stated. "There is nothing to be jealous of. Finn may have been my first, but he was certainly my worst. It wasn't anything particularly special, just as I'm sure that your first time with Puck wasn't. And Brittany, she was just out of a need. Sure, it was good. But she's no you. You're everything to me. You are the reason that I can tolerate being a werewolf. Sure, the running, hunting, and playing with Brittany was great. But, this last moon, with you and Santana being there for Brittany and me, it was beyond those other times. Everything was just so right."

Quinn kissed her mate and smiled at her. "I love you." She kissed the diva again as she rolled on top of the smaller girl. "Now, it's my turn to make you scream."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 3

…

Just because school was out for winter break, didn't mean that Sue Sylvester was going to let her Cheerios get away without practicing. No, in fact the coach demanded longer practices, since now she didn't have to worry about taking time away from classes.

So, that's why Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were at school Monday morning before sunrise. Sue had all the Cheerios arrive ready for a mile run at 6:30 am. From there they would have practice all day until 3:00 with an hour for lunch at noon. But, she was planning to work her Cheerios to the bone. Running laps, and drills, and practicing routines. If her Cheerios weren't dropping from sheer physical exhaustion by the time practice was over, then she didn't do her job right.

Brittany and Quinn managed to keep up appearances. They "stumbled" on the drills, panted heavily on the runs, and overall showed weakness which really wasn't there. But, once again, Santana couldn't help but show off. She held back a little bit, not running as fast as she could, or not quite being perfect on the routines, but it wasn't enough. The other cheerleaders noticed. And by lunch, they were sure to mention to.

"Hey, Lopez," one of the Cheerios, Mandy, called out. "Taking steroids or something? Seriously, stop showing us all up."

"Yeah," Dana, a JV cheerleader, added. "Some of us will never make it to Varsity if we have to be compared to you."

"Whatever," Santana growled back at them, continuing to eat her salad. She just turned back to Quinn and Brittany, who clearly weren't amused by the conversation.

But the other Cheerios wouldn't let up. "No," Mandy argued. "It's not fair. You have to be cheating somehow. There is no way any human being can take that much assertion without some sort of assistance."

Brittany's eyes went wide with panic. In her mind, it wouldn't be a stretch to start calling them out as werewolves after a statement like that. Quinn clearly saw this and understood because she tried to squash the conversation.

"Santana isn't taking anything. Steroids wouldn't help with her stamina for the run anyway. She just works out more than you do. Get over it."

"I don't want to get over it, Fabray," Mandy spat at her, getting into her face. "There is something not right about her."

Quinn growled quietly glaring at the other girl.

"Stop, Q," Santana demanded. Both girls turned to look at the Latina. "This is my fight. You want a piece of me? Come get it."

Mandy turned to swing at Santana, whose wolf shuttered in anticipation of the upcoming fight, but Brittany quickly caught the human girl's arm before it could connect with her mate.

"Don't fight," Brittany deadpanned. "I hate blood."

"As if she could have taken me," Mandy spouts turning back to her table. Santana growled audibly and went to charge the other girl, but Brittany caught her by the waist. The other girls saw this, but at this point, the blonde alpha didn't care. Things were getting worse fast and she needed to stop the exposure.

"_Quinn," _Brittany called to her. _"You in control?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. I need you to play damage control." _The blonde turned to Santana. "S, I need my science book, but I forgot my locker combination. Come with me?"

The Latina nodded, unable to deny her mate. Brittany led them away from the cafeteria and into the hallway. But, the tall blonde pushed her mate into the janitor's closet before they reached the lockers. The tan girl's wolf was on edge; Brittany could feel it begging to come out of her mate. There was only one way that alpha knew that would calm Santana's wolf fast. The blonde pushed the Latina against the wall and kissed her hard. She slid her hands up the tan girl's Cheerio top and caressed her breasts.

"Brittany," Santana moaned. "What?"

"You need to cool down," her mate answered calmly. Santana needed to get scolded for her behavior, but the alpha had to reign in the wolf first. Kissing down the Latina's neck, one of Brittany's hands moved to flip up her skirt and slide down her spanks and panties to wet heat. She didn't waste any time thrusting two fingers into her lover. Santana bucked hard against Brittany's hand as her orgasm built. The Latina's breathing became heavy and she quickly became undone when the blonde's thumb stroked her clit at the same time that Brittany gently bit her neck. The blonde's breath caught as she felt the orgasm hit, but she continued to pump in and out of her lover to prolong it.

"I love you," Santana said as she cooled down.

"I'm mad at you," Brittany replied, pulling away from her mate.

"B…"

"No. I told you to be careful. Told you what the consequences are if people find out what we are. But you don't care."

"I care."

"You have a funny way of showing it, Santana." The blonde sighed. "Look, we have to get back to practice. We'll talk about this later."

"_We can talk about it at practice."_

"No. You need to concentrate on looking human and I think that Rachel and Quinn should be in on the conversation considering it can expose them too."

But, they weren't expecting to be met by Coach Sylvester right outside the closet.

"That was faster than I thought," Sue taunted. "My office. Now." Both girls dropped their heads and headed to the office. Sue headed off to the rest of the Cheerios to give them their orders and returned to the office two minutes later with Quinn in tow.

"Sit down, the three of you," Sue ordered. The three Cheerios looked at each other nervously. If it was just about Santana and Brittany having sex in the janitor's closet then Quinn wouldn't be there. "I have something important to talk to the three of you about and you need to listen to me before you undoubtedly start denying everything. I know werewolves exist. My father was bitten by one many years ago. He has since died, but my sister and I grew up knowing all the signs of that would distinguish a human from a werewolf. And you all exhibit those signs."

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn started. "I don't know what you are talking about. This is ridiculous. Werewolves aren't real."

Sue smirked. "You're new, Q. And same with you, Santana." The Latina eyes widen at that knowledge, and Quinn swallowed hard. Brittany's eyes were wide with panic since the beginning of the conversation. "Relax. I know how important the secret is. But, I do have my own ulterior motives. Werewolves make for good cheerleaders, being natural blessed with certain advantages. I keep my mouth shut and you all never leave the squad. Also, point out any more wolves, I can get."

"How much about us do you know exactly," Brittany finally asked.

"I know that you've been a wolf longer than they have. You've been the same since before joining the Cheerios, which means you were born a wolf. And since you were changed early, you're probably an alpha. Am I right?" Brittany doesn't respond, but Quinn and Santana look away, which gives Sue her answer. "I'm right. I can tell by your reactions as well as your pack's. Now, it wouldn't surprise me if Santana was your mate and you bit her. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's what happened. Santana is new and reckless. Quinn's new, too, but more guarded, which makes me think that she's born, but just made her first change." Sue paused to study the werewolves' reactions again, but Brittany caught this.

"_Don't tell her anything," _the blonde alpha ordered._ "Let me doing the talking. Rachel isn't exposed, yet, and I'm going to keep it that way."_

"I'm missing something," Sue concluded. "What am I missing?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know. What are you missing?"

Sue paused again to think, but quickly smiled. "I know. Santana is obviously Brittany's mate. You can tell by the way you two look at each other. And Quinn looks at Rachel that same way. Now, I can't say that I've paid that much attention to Berry, but I know that Q is absolutely smitten with the Napoleon sized diva. I can't remember seeing any signs of her being a wolf, but Quinn's most likely too new to have bitten her. Let me know when you do change her, Q. Rachel's size would make for a perfect flyer."

"She will," Brittany answered. If the Coach believed that Quinn was the born werewolf and Rachel was human, well, that was better for her. Sue didn't need to know the truth.

"Good. So, we have an understanding? I don't tell anyone what I know and in return you help me on the way to the top and give me Berry somewhere along the way."

The alpha stood and held out her hand. "Deal."

Sue shook it. "Good. Now, out onto the field. Oh, and Santana, do a better job of hiding what you are. The girls are already suspicious."

The three girls followed the Coach's commands, but Brittany made one of her own to them and Rachel before they got to the field.

"_We all are going to talk about this tonight. Be at my house at eight."_

…

"We've been exposed," Brittany informed Rachel later that night.

"What," the diva shrieked.

"Coach Sylvester's father was apparently bitten by a werewolf so she knows about Santana, Quinn, and me. She knows that you're Quinn's mate, but she thinks that you're human. She wants you to join the Cheerios once Quinn bites you. It's her compromise for keeping her mouth shut. So, you have to be extra careful Rachel, because she's going to be watching you now."

"How did this happen?"

The two blondes just looked towards Santana, who scowled. "Hey, that unfair," the Latina argued. "She knew about you too, Brittany. She had for a long time."

"Yes, but the other Cheerios didn't know anything. And they don't about Quinn either. It's just you that's been excused of taking something or not being human. You need to control yourself better."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Is not controlling yourself worth losing Brittany," Quinn asked. "Because that's what's going to happen. You're hurting her and there are consequences to your actions."

"You'd leave me," the Latina asked her mate quietly.

"No," the alpha wolf answered firmly. "But, the cost of exposure is death. My dad will kill you if you really do expose us."

"Aren't we already exposed," Rachel questioned. "Coach Sylvester knows about us and now I'm going to have to become a Cheerio soon. The girls on the squad know that something's up. We're in big trouble here, Santana. And it's all your fault."

Santana growled at Rachel and met her gaze. The diva growled back and stared back.

"Santana," Brittany warned. "Don't." But, the Latina didn't listen. The two wolves battled for dominance through their staring contest. Rachel's wolf being far more dominant than Santana's didn't have an issue with the contest. The wolf was threatened, but not enough to unleash itself. Santana, on the other hand, was in trouble. The wolf stirred and fought to its way to surface.

"Santana, drop your gaze now," the blonde ordered. But, it was too late. Santana's body began to change and contort into her wolf form. But, even though Santana just lost the dominance battle, Rachel's gaze didn't drop. Santana's wolf growled at her again, and this time, Rachel's wolf began to stir. Rachel's body quickly changed but her wolf wouldn't allow Rachel to lose the battle so she kept her eyes firmly on Santana's. But, the darker brown wolf knew that she was no match for Rachel's wolf, and quickly got out of the room the fastest way she knew; through Brittany's open bedroom window.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: NC-17/R (PG-13 this chapter)

Author's Note: My apologies for not updating regularly like I usually do. I try to write chapters in advance, but this story is giving me severe writer's block. Add work (and the fucking snow) on top of it, it's getting really hard to update and get where I want to get this story. But, I'm going to just keep trying. So, if chapter 7 (which is where I'm currently stuck) doesn't get there for a while, I'm sorry.

Chapter 4

"No," Brittany cried out. But it was too late, Santana was gone.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Rachel apologized.

"It's not your fault, but I have to go after her." Brittany quickly stripped off her clothes and began to change forms. Once she finished, the white wolf jumped out the window and after her mate.

Rachel whimpered. "What wrong," Quinn asked her. Rachel just whimpered again. Quinn sighed; she knew where this was going. "You want to go look for her too, right?" The brown wolf snorted an affirmative. The blonde sighed again, but stripped and changed to follow their alpha.

Rachel caught both Brittany's and Santana's scents quickly and ran after them. They led to the woods, where the white wolf managed to catch up to her dark brown mate.

"_S, please stop," _Brittany begged. But, Santana just growled back at her and continued to run.

Rachel and Quinn kept a safe distance away from Brittany, who continued to chase after Santana. The dark brown wolf just ran, uncaring about her white wolf mate that was following her. Santana was being very selfish and Brittany wasn't paying attention to anything other than her lover. So, when the white wolf reached the dirt road by the camp grounds in the woods, she didn't see the SUV driving down that road.

But, Rachel and Quinn did.

"_Brittany," _Rachel yelled as she ran to push the alpha out of the way. It was then that Brittany stopped and saw the brown wolf running towards her and the car rushing towards them. Rachel bumped Brittany to try to get her out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. The SUV hit them both, sending them flying through the air. Wind rushed around them as Rachel landed roughly on the cold ground, and Brittany was pushed by the force into tree. She let out a strangled cry as her right side hit the cold, hard bark and dropped onto its roots, blacking out.

Pain shot out through the psychic connection of the wolves. Quinn's breath was sucked from her as her mate's pain flooded through her body. The gray wolf quickly ran to Rachel. She was still conscious, but barely. She then ran to Brittany. The white wolf was unconscious, being hit pretty hard by the car and the tree. She quickly did the only thing she could think of; she called for Lucas.

"_Lucas, help. Brittany and Rachel were just hit by a car in the woods. We're by the camp ground."_

"_How bad is it," _Lucas asked.

"_Brittany's unconscious. Rachel's…oh God…she's changing back to human. And the driver's getting out of the car now."_

"_Sit tight. I'm heading over there now with help. But, whatever you do, don't let the driver leave. It could mean exposure for us all."_

Santana didn't know what hit her. Out of nowhere a horrible pain took her breath away and forced her to drop to the ground. The pain lasted only a few moments, but the dark brown wolf had no idea where it came from. And then she realized that she couldn't hear Brittany's footsteps behind her anymore. She suddenly knew where the pain came from; it came from Brittany. The Latina doubled back as quickly as she could.

"Oh shit," the driver of the SUV slurred as he exited his vehicle. "What did I hit? A wolf and a…naked girl?" He walked over to where Rachel was and Quinn growled at him and ran towards her mate. He chuckled. "Easy fella." He picked up a stick and threw it. "Come on, fetch." Quinn growled again. "Come on, she's a pretty little thing. I know it's wrong, but I'm so tempted to have my way with her before taking her to the hospital." Quinn only growled louder. The man jumped when a second growl came from behind him.

"_Don't let him leave, San," _Quinn told her.

"_He hurt them?"_

"_They got hit by his car while they were chasing after you. My mate tried to push yours out of the way, and they both got hit. If she dies, I'm going to kill you."_

Santana whimpered. She really didn't think about the consequences of her actions. _"How bad are they," _she asked.

"_Brittany's been unconscious since she got hit and hit the tree. Rachel was conscious enough to change forms to start the healing process, but she used too much energy to do that and now she's unconscious too. Lucas is on his way."_

Both wolves turn their heads at the sound of two cars pulling up. Lucas wasted no time getting out of his car.

"Quinn, Santana," he addressed the wolves. "This him?" Quinn snorted. The blonde man turned to look at the drunk driver and sighed. He knew what needed to be done. "Thomas," he called to the other driver. "They're over here."

Out of the car stepped another werewolf council leader, Dr. Thomas Samson. He was the pack's go to guy for any medical issue. He quickly walked over to the unconscious white wolf and looked her over. He then did the same with Rachel.

"I need you two to change back," the doctor informed Quinn and Santana as he lifted the brunette's body. "I need to know what they're feeling."

Lucas snapped the driver's neck as the two girls changed forms. He knew that he had to destroy all evidence of their exposure and make the accident look like a hit and run. He hurried to move the driver's body so he could burn it and bury it in a safe location. He trusted that Dr. Samson would do everything he could for his daughter, and Rachel, and that Quinn and Santana would do whatever it takes to save their mates.

"Are they in pain," the doctor asked the girls once they finished their transformation. Quinn shook her head while Santana answered aloud.

"No."

"I pushed the seats down in the car. Go sit by your mate," he ordered Quinn. Turning to Santana, he exhaled. "This is going to hurt her, but she needs to be in human form to get to the hospital. They're going to need surgery." He pulled out a small purplish herb and put it in Brittany's mouth.

"What is that," Santana inquired.

"Wolfsbane. It's poisonous and lethal in large doses, but it's the only thing that can force a transformation from wolf form to human." Santana whimpered as the she felt the pain of Brittany's transformation. "That's the biggest side effect. It hurts because it's the wolf kryptonite. They can't ingest the stuff. It'll be over soon." Once Brittany was human, he put the blonde into his SUV and he and Santana climbed in and drove off to the hospital.

Stephanie met them at the hospital with a change of clothes for Quinn and Santana and some blankets to wrap Rachel and Brittany in. The two unconscious werewolves where taken away with Dr. Samson to be examined as the rest of them waited for any news.

After about an hour Dr. Samson came back out. "We're prepping them both for surgery. They both are in a coma and have a bit of internal bleeding stemming from their stomach areas. Brittany's spleen is ruptured and that's very dangerous. We're doing what we can, but unless they wake up in a few days and can change, it doesn't look good for either one of them. I have to get back in there, but I'll come back out once they're out of surgery."

Stephanie's head fell into her hands as she began to cry. Santana watched the mother of her love, cry and could barely hold back her own tears. She then looked over at Quinn, whose face held a mixture of pain, worry, and fury. She dropped her gaze from Quinn's, but the blonde wasn't done with her. Grabbing the Latina's arm, Quinn pulled Santana into the bathroom.

"This is your fault," Quinn excused. "If you could just control yourself for a little while Coach Sylvester wouldn't have called us out on being wolves and the Cheerios wouldn't be so suspicious. Then, you wouldn't have stupidly challenged Rachel and ran away. Brittany got hit because she was chasing after you! Rachel followed out of concern for Brittany and for you! Rachel got hit trying to help your mate. And if she…" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt too much to imagine losing her mate.

Santana quickly pulled Quinn into a hug and tried to shush her as her own tears came flowing down her face. "I know. I fucked up. But, they'll pull through. They have to. I'm sorry, and I promise to fix this any way I can. For both of them, Quinn. I'll fix this for both of them."

"How?"

"I don't know. But, I'm going to try my damnest to control my wolf. You're right. Coach is right. Brittany's right. Hell, even Berry's, I mean, Rachel's right. I have been reckless. I liked having these extra advantages, as Coach called them. I think it's cool to be able to do what we can do. But, it has a price. I can't lose Brittany. I did this for Brittany. For us. I mean, yeah, some of it was just for me, but I'd give it all up for her. I love her, more than anything in this world. I know you get that."

"I do. Because I feel the same way about Rachel."

"I know. I remember calling you out on that not too long ago."

"Yeah, back when I was just bitten and you were still human. You made me see that she mattered most to me."

"I was jealous. You were going to be a werewolf and B was just so stubborn about biting me. I had to try to force her wolf out before she willingly gave me her blood. She was so sweet when she did that. I need her."

"It hurts to be away from her, just like I hurt without Rachel. Sometimes this psychic connection is just too much. It hurts to need her so much. I'm so scared, S."

"I'm scared too. What if they don't make it? I don't think I could take it."

"I know the feeling. You help me and I'll help you?"

"Sounds like a plan. Quinn, I am sorry for all this."

"I know you are. Come on, we should get back to the waiting room. Stephanie might start to worry."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 5

Lucas had arrived at the hospital by the time Quinn and Santana got out of the bathroom.

"I've called Rachel's dads and Shelby," he informed them. "They're all on their way here. I've also called your parents, Santana. They should know what happened and that you're okay if this "hit and run" makes the papers."

Both girls nodded. "Any word," Quinn asked nervously.

"No," Stephanie answered. "Not since before. Can either one of you feel anything?" Quinn and Santana shook their heads and Stephanie sighed. "I'm going to call the neighbors. I left Heather with them. They're worried about Brittany, too."

Once she left, Lucas turned to the two girls. "I've cleaned up the mess. Now tell me why my daughter and her pack mate were hit by that car."

Santana looked up to him with guilt. "It was my fault. I risked exposure to us a few times. Coach Sylvester figured out what we are and Brittany handled the situation. She wanted to talk to Rachel about it and I challenged her and ran away when I lost the dominance game." The Latina shook her head; she wasn't able to say anymore.

"Brittany chased after Santana," Quinn finished for her friend. "And Rachel and I went after her. Brittany didn't see the car coming and Rachel raced to push her out of the way when they both got hit."

Lucas sighed. "This is a mess." But before the conversation could be continued, Jackson and Elias walked over to them.

"How are they," Elias asked. Quinn relayed what the doctor said to them before. Both of the Berry's fought back tears at the prognosis. Jackson ushered his husband to the waiting area and the girls quickly behind.

Shortly after Will and Shelby arrive at the hospital and have a similar reaction to the news. They all waited for several hours when Dr. Samson came back in.

"Both girls are out of surgery and stable. We've stopped the bleeding and repaired Brittany's spleen as best we could. It's entirely up to them now."

"When can we see them," Lucas asked.

"They're in their room recovering now. Rachel's been out of surgery for quite a bit longer than Brittany, but due to the particulars of their case, I had the other doctors and nurses avoid her as much as possible after surgery. That way the exposure is minimal." He quickly led them to a private room down the hall and everyone gathered inside.

Rachel was in the bed closest to the door. Quinn quickly rushed over to the chair next to the brunette's bed and grabbed her mate's hand and whined. It killed her to see the diva so helpless.

Brittany lay in the other bed closer to the window. The blonde was paler than Santana had ever seen her and she whined knowing that she was indirectly responsible for this. But, like Quinn she walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Lucas and Stephanie stepped closer to Brittany's bed, while Jackson and Elias hovered over Rachel's. Shelby burst into tears at the sight of her daughter. Will quickly pulled her back into the waiting room so she could compose herself without upsetting any of the other parents. He embraced her and he swore that he heard her wolf whine.

"She just looks so fragile," Shelby sobbed. "And I can't do a thing to help her. That's my pup and I can't protect her from this. I don't know how Lucas and Stephanie are remaining so calm. God, it must be killing them."

Just as he was about to soothe her, a phone ringing distracted him. There was no one else in the waiting room besides them and the phone belonged to Quinn. He realized that she must have left it there when she went to see her mate. Normally he would just hit silent and tell Quinn able the missed called later, but he when he saw that the name that flashed was "Coach Sylvester" he knew he had to intercept the Coach for the girls. Still holding his crying girlfriend, he answered the phone, but the Coach was yelling before he could even say "Hello."

"Fabray, where are you," Sue screamed into the phone. "You better get your ass over here as soon as possible. Remember our deal! I keep your secret, and you work for me. You're in for a world of…"

"Sue," Will interrupted as Shelby growled at the Coach's words. She could hear every word with her wolf hearing.

"Schuester? What are you doing answering Quinn's phone?"

"She's at the hospital with Santana. Rachel and Brittany got hit by a car last night. They won't leave their sides."

Sue's voice faltered on the phone. "Are they alright?"

"We don't know yet."

"Okay." With that Sue hung up and Will pulled Shelby tighter into him.

"Who was that woman," the brunette werewolf asked.

"Sue Sylvester, cheerleading coach."

"She said that she'd keep Quinn's secret if she works for her? What does that mean?"

"It means that we should ask Quinn what's going on."

The couple quickly returned to the room and not much had changed. The Berrys and Jansens were still watching over their respective daughters while their mates were at their bedsides. Dr. Samson was sitting down reading a newspaper and waiting for any sign of change in the girls.

"Quinn," Will called out as he closed the door to the room. "Sue Sylvester called. I told her that you and Santana were here and what happened to Brittany and Rachel. So, you're off the hook for practice. But, what exactly does she mean about knowing your secret."

"I was hoping that we could elaborate a little more on that subject as well," Lucas added looking at both Quinn and Santana.

"Coach Sylvester's father was bitten by a werewolf," Quinn started to explain. "She knew right away that Brittany, Santana, and I were werewolves. She knew that Brittany was an alpha and had been a wolf for a while and that Santana is her mate. She knew that Rachel is mine, but she doesn't know that she's a werewolf. I guess we made it obvious that…"

"…no," Santana interjected. "I made it obvious that I wasn't normal. I didn't try as hard as I should have to control my wolf. The other Cheerios thought I was taking something, but Coach knew. Yesterday, she brought the three of us into her office. She told us what she figured out and promised to not tell our secret as long as we remain Cheerios and Rachel becomes one after Quinn changes her."

"She thinks Rachel's human," Lucas asked.

"Yes. Brittany was adamant about Sue not knowing about Rachel."

"She would. Discovering Rachel's a hereditary wolf would lead them to Shelby. Brittany is protecting the identities of the other wolves or future wolves," he added looking at Will. "Still, like I said earlier, this is a mess. And unfortunately, she's too well known to just make disappear."

"Wait," Jackson interrupted. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"It's what we have to do to threats."

"Coach Sylvester isn't going to say anything. Brittany, Santana, and I weren't going to leave the Cheerios anyway; Rachel's the only one that has to change any routine. It's going to be oh…ah," Quinn yelled, grabbing her abdomen.

Dr. Samson immediately rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts," was the only thing the writhing blonde could say.

"Where?"

"Abdomen and side. Make it stop!"

Realization hit the doctor. "I can't. It's not your pain that you're feeling, it's Rachel's. This means that she's waking up."

"Can't you give her something then," Elias asked. "If Rachel is feeling half of what Quinn's feeling…"

"She's feeling exactly what Quinn's feeling. And I can't give her anything. She needs to change when she wakes up to help herself heal. Anything I give Rachel would prevent that from happening. I have to recommend that anyone who is not a werewolf leave the room now. Rachel's wolf isn't going to be happy waking up in pain and we don't want any accidents."

Jackson and Elias just looked over at Lucas. "Please," he pleaded. "It's for your safety and your daughter's mental state." They nodded and headed out.

Will turned to Shelby. "Will you be okay?" She nodded and he followed the two Berrys.

"Keep me updated," Stephanie requested. "I'll keep them in the loop." Lucas smiled at his wife, who quickly left the room. Lucas closed and locked the door, and covered the small window on top of it. Santana quickly pulled the shade on the window in the room.

Rachel started to groan in pain and after a few minutes her eyes open and she cried out. "It hurts."

Dr. Samson rushed over to her. "I know, but Rachel you have to change."

"What?"

Shelby stepped over to her. "Please," she cried. "You need to help yourself here."

"Can't," Rachel murmured. "Hurts. Quinn."

Through the pain, the blonde replied, taking and squeezing her mate's hand. "I'm here. Please change. I love you. It's okay. Everyone here's a wolf."

Rachel swallowed and closed her eyes, calling her wolf. She could barely feel the tingling through the pain, but the magic swept over her and she was in her wolf form. Still in pain, she rolled over to lie on her stomach and whimpered.

"Good," the doctor praised. "Now again." Rachel growled.

"_I can't. I don't have the strength."_

"You must."

"_No!"_ The brown wolf growled again.

Dr. Samson looked over to Quinn, who sighed.

"Please," the blonde pleaded. "For me?"

"_It hurts too much. And I'm too weak. I'll pass out."_

"I know it hurts, but you can do this. And even if you pass out, you'll be okay. The pain will go away again, I promise."

The wolf whimpered, but once again closed her eyes and Rachel was unconscious in human form. Quinn was breathing heavily from the pain that just left her body. "How many times will she have to do that?"

"As many as it takes for her to be healed," the doctor answered sadly. "Santana, I would take a note of this, because the same thing will happen to Brittany too." The Latina swallowed hard.

"Come on," Lucas urged everyone. "Rachel will probably be out for a while again, and Santana will let us know when Brittany is about to wake. In the meantime, we need to eat. We won't do the hospital any good being hungry werewolves."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 6

Jacob was concerned when he heard that his not so secret crush was in the hospital. He was watching the Cheerios practice to try to figure out what the scoop was with the three Cheerios and lovely diva. But, he was upset when the Coach announced that Brittany and Rachel were hit by a car. Well, maybe not so much about Brittany, but Rachel. He'd be damned if she died before he got his chance to have his way with her.

With the three Cheerios that he came to watch not there, he decided to head to the hospital and check on his object of lust. All it took was a quick phone call to the hospital to find Rachel's room number and he had all the information that he needed to sneak up to her room.

He was surprised to find that there were no visitors in the room. Brittany was in the bed farther away from him, covered in a blanket. He quickly shut the door and wandered over to Rachel, who was in the bed closest to him. The brunette, like her blonde companion, was only covered in a blanket.

"So pretty," he murmured. "I have a hard on for you even when you're sleeping." He gingerly pulled back her blanket, exposing her naked chest. He smiled. He expected that she would be in a hospital gown and that he would be able to get a good look at her features without much trouble. But, the fact the she wasn't wearing one just made him harder. "Such a tease." He ran his hands on top her breasts and squeezed hard. Rachel made a low whimpering sound. "Come on. You liked that." He got more aggressive, caressing roughly, and pinching her nipples. This time the brunette growled. His smiled only got wider. He was about to pull down her blanket further, when a voice drew his attention away from the petite diva.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Quinn yelled from the doorway. The blonde girl ran to her mate, and covered the girl, growling at the pervert.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned. The blonde's expression immediately softened as she embraced her mate. Pain filled the bodies of both girls as the brunette stirred.

"You need to go," Santana said, pushing Jacob out the door. "And if I find out that you touched Brittany, I'll kill you."

Lucas and Dr. Samson arrived at the room, just as Jacob was being pushed out.

"Who's this," Lucas asked.

"Trouble," the Latina answered. "We'll handle it later. It's not too bad. Rachel's waking up again though." She threw the perverted boy out the door and quickly locked it, making sure to also cover the window.

"Rachel," Quinn called. "It's okay, baby. Come on, wake up and change to heal yourself."

"No," the diva moaned. "Hurts. Tired."

"I know, baby. But, you have to. It's the only way you'll get better." Rachel managed to shift four times without much prompting, before passing out again. As much as Quinn hated to not have any real contact with her mate, she knew that the more this happened, the sooner Rachel will get better and be able to be with her. Odds are that they would still be at the hospital for Chanukah, but she hoped that Rachel would be okay to spend Christmas Eve with her, which was ironically one of the days their wolves would be restless, as the first day of the full moon was right after Christmas.

But, Quinn was too tired to dwell on that. She quickly curled up in the hospital bed next to her mate and fell asleep. Santana must have felt the same way, because she climbed next to Brittany and held her. Lucas and Dr. Samson left them alone to sleep.

"Well, isn't this cute," a loud woke Quinn and Santana hours later. "All cuddled up with their mates."

"Coach," Santana croaked, starting to get up.

"Save it. What did you think you were doing lying to me? The truth always comes out."

"We didn't lie," Quinn answered, rising from Rachel's bed. "We just didn't correct your assumptions. Yes, Brittany is an alpha and she bit Santana. I am new, but I wasn't born a werewolf. I was bitten. Rachel bit me."

"Regardless, our arraignment still stands. The three of you are mine, and now, Berry is too."

"You are Coach Sylvester, I assume," Lucas said, as he entered the room. "I am Lucas Jansen, Brittany's father."

"I'm sorry," the Coach apologized. "I didn't mean to threaten your wolves, sir."

"You didn't. My daughter made this arraignment with you, correct?" Sue nodded. "Then, there is nothing I can do about it. As you know, Brittany is an alpha. I cannot break any deals that you made. She outranks me."

"Wait," Santana asked. "What?"

"I may be on the council that leads the pack, but traditionally alphas are the highest ranking wolves. They are automatically on the council, because they are the true leaders of the pack. Brittany's deal is binding. She is the only alpha this pack has and therefore is the most powerful wolf in this area. She's young and does often defer situations and decisions to me and the other council members, but she does have the ultimate say. So, Coach Sylvester, I cannot and will not break Brittany's arraignment with you, but I will offer you one of my own. As you know we keep our secret really well guarded, only letting humans know who we are out of necessity and still hiding the identities of most of our members. So, I'm offering you this opportunity. Since you have figured out who several of our wolves are, I am giving you a chance to become one of us."

"Thank you," Sue replied. "But, I will have to respectfully decline. I actually like being human. Sure, I don't get some of the perks that you all have, but I don't need to be a werewolf to achieve my goals. I understand your need for secrecy and I will abide by my end of the bargain."

Lucas nodded. "If you change your mind…"

"I'll let you know. How are they?"

"Rachel is doing better. She has woken up a few times and is healing. Brittany is still at risk. She needs to wake up soon, or I fear that she might not at all."

"No," Santana whispered, running back to Brittany's bedside.

"I hope that she does. Brittany is an asset to my team. She's in my thoughts. They both are. But, I'm sorry, but I have to cut this visit short. I have work to do. Q, keep me updated on Rachel's and Brittany's conditions. Also, inform your mate that I will be seeing her at the Cheerios first practice in January. Figgins is making me give you time off for the holidays. That man is so weak."

After Sue left, Quinn cuddled back up to Rachel and fell asleep next to her mate. Santana was grateful, because now she could have a semi-private moment with Brittany. She sat at the blonde's bedside, and held her hand.

"Brittany, please," Santana pleaded quietly as tears filled her eyes. "I know I fucked up. I know that I didn't show you how much I love you and that I put us all in danger. My actions caused you and Berry to get hurt, and I'm sorry. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat, but I can't. You don't know how much I wish I could change places with you right now, because it's killing me to see you like this. The doctor says that you need to wake up soon, or else you won't wake up at all. I can't lose you. I became a werewolf because I love you and wanted nothing more than to be yours completely. You gave me this gift and I was ungrateful. I wasn't responsible and I don't deserve you. But, I'm trying. I'm going to do my best to make this all up to you. So, Brittany, baby, please, please, just wake up."

The Latina gently squeezed her mate's hand. Her breath caught when she felt a light squeeze on her hand.

"Brit?"

Quickly, a great pain flooded her body and she wanted nothing more than to scream. Telepathically, she called out for Lucas and Dr. Samson. Then, the greatest thing happened. She barely heard it through the sound of her blood pounding in her head, but she knew it happened. In a soft and groggy voice, Brittany called out to her. The Latina smiled; her mate was waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 7

Winter break flew by once Brittany woke up from her coma. The girls were able to recover in time for Christmas Eve. They all spent it over Brittany's house, except for Santana, whose mother didn't allow her to leave the rest of the family for the night. The Latina later snuck out to be with her mate since it was one of the nights before the full moon.

Santana did make good on her promise to work on her control. Unexpectedly, Rachel was the one to really help her with her control. In exchange, she taught Rachel some of the cheerleading routines and techniques that the diva needed to know.

All in all, things worked out well for the four girls during the break. They grew stronger as a pack and as couples. They were ready for just about everything by the time school started.

…

"I don't want to go," Rachel whined to her mate.

"Baby, you have to. We made a deal," Quinn soothed.

"But, I don't want to be a Cheerio. I know that Brittany made the arraignment, but still…" Quinn cut her off with a hard kiss.

"I love you. We'll get through this."

"_Hey slow-pokes," _Santana projected to them. _"Brit and I have been out here for ten minutes now. Hurry up or we'll be late for practice. And Rachel still needs to pick up and put on her uniform."_

"_Be nice, S,"_ Brittany interjected. _"But, she's right. We need to get to practice. Rachel, you'll be fine. I know that you're panicking up there. You'll be a great Cheerio. Now, get down here."_

Quinn quickly kissed her mate again, before Rachel could whine and dragged the brunette down the stairs and into the car where Santana and Brittany were waiting for them.

…

"Berry," Coach Sylvester called. "Get out here." The three werewolves waited patiently with their coach for Rachel to put on her new Cheerios uniform.

"I don't want to," Rachel called out.

"Rach," Brittany said firmly, the command clearly in her voice. The diva sighed and quickly walked out of the bathroom stall. "Wow, that's hot."

"Not bad, Berry," Santana smirked.

The brunette blushed.

"Mine," Quinn growled before kissing Rachel passionately.

"Enough," Sue yelled. "I want you all out on the field in five minutes. No funny business."

…

"That woman is crazy," Rachel panted as she collapsed on the bench after practice. Truthfully, she wasn't that tired from Coach Sylvester's workout, but she knew that the other Cheerios would be watching her and expecting this reaction from her.

"You were great, baby," Quinn said kissing her hard.

"Get a room," Santana called out, breathing hard. Unlike Rachel though, Santana wasn't pretending. Coach Sylvester gave her some harder things to do so she would be tired after practice. The coach didn't want a repeat of the last practice.

Brittany slipped in behind her mate and pulled her into a hug. _"I'm proud of you. You did good."_

"_Prove it," _Santana smirked back.

"_Okay," _Quinn interrupted. _"Now who needs to get a room? Your pheromones are stinking up the place."_

The Latina growled at the blonde, while Brittany just smirked and pulled her mate even more into her.

"Relax," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Immediately, her mate listened. "I love you."

But, before Santana could answer, the warning bell rang and they hurried to get to class.

…

"Rachel, Quinn," Mr. Schue called after class. "Can I speak to you both for a moment?" The brunette looked at her blonde mate as the other students filed out of the classroom. The blonde quickly gasped Rachel's hand and they both sat down in front of Mr. Schue's desk, as the teacher closed the door.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Schue," Rachel asked.

Will swallowed hard. He didn't really know how to say what he needed to know. "I need to ask you both about werewolf stuff and mate stuff."

"While I'll answer any question that I can about that, Brittany would probably be a better person to ask as she's been a werewolf longer and raised to know all the…"

"It's also about your mother," Will interrupted Rachel.

"With all due respect, Mr. Schue," Quinn said gently, "your relationship with Shelby isn't really any of our business."

"That's not...I mean…Maybe I should just ask you what I need first and then I'll get to that. You both used to hate each other, how did everything change? How did the mate bond change it?"

"I never hated Quinn," Rachel answered confidently. "I'll admit I was jealous of her for a while, but I never hated her."

"I didn't hate Rachel," Quinn replied slowly, "but I did hated how she made me feel. I was always kind of drawn to her, but my father's preaching left me to believe that everything about her was wrong. She has two gay dads and I wasn't supposed to associate with her or anything remotely gay. So, I picked on her as an outlet for expressing some sort of feelings for her. I felt connected to her."

"You were always connected to me. Brittany's mother said that the connection between us was always there from the moment we met. And our psychic bond was formed after I saw you in my wolf form. All I know is that when I was learning to control my wolf all I needed to do was think about you or even touch you ever so slightly to regain my control. You were my rock. You still are." Quinn beamed at her mate and took her hand and squeezed it.

"And your relationship got deeper after you both changed, right," Will inquired.

"Yes and no," Rachel started. "On a wolf-bond level it did. Our psychic bond cemented. I could feel what she was feeling and she could feel what I was feeling. But, personally, it was another hurdle for us to overcome. I didn't intend to bite Quinn. When she was human, I had an overwhelming urge to protect her. I still do, but it was stronger when she was human. It was almost as if the wolf sees the human as weak and that's why she wanted to bite Quinn so badly. She wanted to give her a wolf to make her stronger; to make us stronger. But…"

"But," Quinn continued, "I didn't expect it. I didn't know to expect it. I knew that I had feelings for Rachel that grew very suddenly. I mean they were always there, but all of a sudden one day it was like bam there it is. It was like I needed her to live. And things moved so fast my head was spinning. I ran a lot to clear it, because she was always on my mind. And then there was this one day when I ran and I saw Brittany with what I believed was a beautiful brown dog. Brittany warned me not to touch her, but I couldn't help it. I was compelled to get closer. I felt attached to her."

"I had no control. The wolf, she just took over. She's done it before. I was only a wolf for a little over a month when I bit you and under a week when I first saw you and knew you were my mate. When your mother kicked me out of your house, I had to hold on so tightly to my control so I wouldn't kill your mother. She took me away from my mate and it almost seemed like she wanted to hurt you. I fought everything to get away, so I wouldn't hurt you by hurting her. Brittany and her dad had to stop me. But, that wasn't the first time my control slipped around you. Every time we kissed, the wolf wanted more, and I let her try to take it. If the roles were reversed we would have been moving too fast for me. But, it was too hard to stop."

"I didn't want you to either. But, I knew I should." Quinn leaned in to kiss Rachel, but stopped when she heard Will clear his throat. They both forgot that he was still there.

"Can we get to when Rachel bit you? Quinn, what was it like," Will asked.

"Weird. I mean there was this dog and I needed to be close to her. And then she bit me. It didn't hurt much, just a little love bite. And then she licked it and I started to feel light-headed. I was so confused after it happened. And I felt a little guilty and I didn't know why. And then I woke up, feeling even more confused and guilty. I didn't want to believe what you were telling me, that werewolves exist and that I was now one of them. I was so angry and I felt betrayed. I didn't see how good of a thing being a werewolf was."

"It was an adjustment for me, too" Rachel explained. "I didn't even know what was happening to me. I was having these really weird dreams about being a wolf, which at the time I hated because I was a vegan and felt so sorry for those animals. I saw myself playing with you, with Brittany and Santana in the background. I was having weird fluctuations in my strength, speed, and agility. And then Brittany found me in the bathroom and told me I was becoming a werewolf. She explained that everything that was weird about me, like the fact that I never got cold or sick, was all because of that. I didn't believe her until I changed for the first time."

"What was that like," Will inquired.

Both Quinn and Rachel answered at the same time. "Terrifying." "Painful."

"You go first," Quinn offered.

"Okay," Rachel began. "At first, there is some anxiousness. But, that belongs to the wolf. She wants to get out. Then right before the sun completely sets, there is a feeling of movement in your stomach. It feels weird, but it's your organs shifting for the change. Then it hits. The pain. Your muscle stretch as your body contorts into the wolf shape. All the while, it feels like a fire going through your veins. It's easier if you don't fight it though. The change happens quicker. I fought it, but then Brittany pushed me to relax and it was easier. Then the fire stops and all of your muscles ache at once. And just like that, it's over and you're changed."

"That's basically how it was for me. I knew what to expect from Rachel, but I wasn't prepared for it. Even with Santana going through it with me, and Brittany and Rachel helping us through it, I wasn't ready. I was so scared. It was so different than anything I've even experienced before."

"Was it worth it," Will asked.

Quinn nodded, while Rachel answered aloud. "Absolutely. I may have never been human, so I guess I didn't lose as much as Quinn. But what I've gained, who I've gained," she smiled at her mate, "enriched my life more than anything else."

"I love you too, Rachel," Quinn smiled back.

"Then," Will started, "there is only one thing left for me to ask you. Rachel, can you give me your blessing to ask your mother to marry me?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and smiled at her teacher. "Go get your mate." 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unbreakable Bonds

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 8

"I love you," Santana murmured to Brittany kissing her hard. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you, too," Brittany smiled back to her mate. "I wonder what's keeping Rachel and Quinn. Classes got out like twenty minutes ago. I want to go home and get our homework done so we can all go for a run tonight. I think a pack run is just what we all need after the first day back."

"That sounds pretty amazing."

"You two aren't talking about getting it on right here are you," Quinn joked as she and Rachel made their way towards Brittany's and Santana's lockers.

"What took you guys so long," Brittany asked them.

"My soon to be step-father," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Wait, what?"

"Mr. Schue is going to ask my mom to marry him. He had a bunch of questions about being a werewolf and the mate bonds. I think he's going to want to change soon."

The girls smiled at that, but their joy was short-lived.

"Werewolves? Mate bonds," Jacob interrupted. "Interesting conversation, girls."

"Jacob," Quinn growled.

"I would say that you girls are all crazy, but it makes sense. Why you are all always together, the sudden relationship between Quinn and Rachel, how you healed so fast, it all adds up. I have to say, thinking about that is even hotter than when I touched Rachel's breasts."

"What," Rachel demanded. "When did you ever touch my breasts?"

Jacob smiled. "In the hospital. You mean Quinn and Santana didn't tell you?"

"Quinn," Rachel questioned, turning to her mate. The blonde just growled at Jacob in response, her eyes narrowing.

"Quinn," the alpha warned. "Be careful."

"She felt good, Fabray. I only wish you didn't come so soon. I could have made it to the promise land." Quinn's growls got louder.

"Quinn, no," Rachel yelled. But, it was too late. Within seconds Quinn changed form and lunged at Jacob.

"_Stop your mate," _Brittany ordered Rachel. _"Santana, detain Jacob."_

"_Quinn, stop," _Rachel pleaded. _"Please, he's not worth it." _Quinn turned to Rachel and the diva embraced her wolf mate.

Santana grabbed Jacob from behind and used her other hand to cover his mouth. Brittany pulled out a tranquillizer from her backpack and injected the boy. She waited until Jacob went limp in her lover's arms before removing the dart.

"You carry them with you," Santana asked her mate.

"I have since Rachel first changed. Just in case. No offense, Rach."

"None taken," the diva answered. "What are we going to do with him?"

"We have to eliminate the exposure."

"You don't mean."

"Yes. We have to kill him."

"Brittany" Rachel started.

"It's what has to be done," the alpha commanded. "Santana, help me take Jacob to the car. Rachel, go with Quinn to the Cheerios locker room so Quinn can get changed. Then, come meet us at the car."

…

The car ride went quick and Santana and Quinn brought Jacob downstairs to one of the cages in Brittany's basement, while Brittany spoke to Rachel.

"You get why we have to do this, right," Brittany asked her.

"I do," Rachel answered. "I just hate this, you know. I mean, being a werewolf, although yes, it's kind of cool, but it's costing me a lot when I think about it. Sure, I got Quinn out of it and found my mother, but everything else that I wanted in life is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be a vegan, because the wolf won't let me. I can't go to New York and become a big Broadway star like I've always dreamed because I'll turn into a wolf three nights out of a month. Not to mention how bad it will get when I go into heat. I'm stuck here because of what I am."

"We're not stuck. I don't want to stay in Lima, either. I want to get out of here, too. We can leave, but we will have to join another pack. We're always going to be werewolves, that won't change. And we're always going to have to play by werewolf rules. But, we don't have to stay here. I know that you kind of see it as were all a pack, everyone in my family and yours, but we can separate. I know I don't really want to leave my parents or sister behind, just like you don't want to leave Shelby, but we can. Because, the way I see it is, Mom, Dad, Shelby, and probably Mr. Schue soon, they're the older generation of the pack. Me, you, Santana, and Quinn we're the next generation. We're a pack. There are others in our generation that would love to be on the council when the time comes. I'm going to be an alpha no matter where we are. And I think that the New York City pack might do well with all of us in it."

"You mean it? You want to go to New York, too."

"I love to dance. Maybe there is something out there for me in that big city. You were my first werewolf friend that was my age, and when I smelt the wolf on you in the bathroom, I knew that we were meant to be pack. But still, being in a pack has responsibilities. So, I'll ask you again. You know why we have to kill Jacob, right?"

"I know why. He knows too much. But, it doesn't mean I'm okay with it. I mean I am basically the reason he is going to die. If he wasn't so obsessed with me we wouldn't have this problem."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

Rachel sighed. "So, how is this going to happen?"

"I'm going to go downstairs and break his neck. Then we burn his body in the woods and bury him. Dad will empty out his bank accounts and we'll pack some of his stuff to make it look like he ran away."

"When?"

"A few minutes."

"You can't."

"Rachel, we've been over this…"

"No. I mean we should give him an explanation. We owe him that much."

"Fine. But, that's your job. And we put him to sleep again right before."

"Thank you."

"Is everything okay up here," Quinn asked walking in with Santana. "S, and me are feeling a whole slew of emotions coming from you two."

"Ray's feeling guilty about killing Jacob," Brittany answered. "Q, maybe you should try to make her feel better."

"Brittany," the diva scolded.

"You need to try to relax. We can't change what's going to happen. Quinn, take her to my room and make her feel better."

Before Rachel could try to argue, Quinn kissed her hard and pulled her upstairs into Brittany's room.

"Quinn," Rachel called.

"Shh. I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. Brittany's the alpha, but you're her second in command."

"I'm not."

"You are. You don't see it, but you are. She turns to you a lot. You're her beta, she needs you to be calm and take care of the things she can't. I'm your mate. It's my job to take care of you." Quinn kissed Rachel again. "What am I feeling, Rachel," the blonde whispered in her mate's ear.

The diva kissed back with fervor. Quinn took this opportunity to push Rachel onto the bed and began to unzip the brunette's Cheerio's top. The blonde began to massage the diva's breasts under her top and bra. Rachel moaned and tried to reach out to touch her mate.

"No," Quinn scolded. "This is just for you."

"But…"

"Baby, I'll feel the orgasm anyway," the blonde smirked. She really loved the psychic connection between them sometimes. She pulled one hand out from under Rachel's top to pull down the diva's spanks and underwear. She flipped her mate's skirt up and lowered her mouth to in between the brunette's thighs. She placed a few kisses on the shorter girl's thighs, and was met with a loud moan. She took a tentative lick one Rachel's slit and smiled when she was met with ample moisture. "Looks like it didn't take you long to relax." But, before Rachel could respond, Quinn dove in with her tongue.

All the brunette could do was moan as her mate's tongue moved all around her clit while continuing to massage her breasts. All thoughts about what she had to do later fled her mind and, soon enough, she cried out in orgasm. She heard Quinn's breath catch as her mate felt the force of the orgasm through their bond. Once they finished riding out the orgasm, the blonde fixed Rachel's clothes as moved to cuddle her mate.

…

"What about you," Santana asked Brittany. "You're a little anxious. Maybe I can help calm you down." The Latina smirked at her mate and Brittany smiled back.

Brittany kissed Santana hard, while the Latina began to strip the blonde. Once she was naked, Santana pushed Brittany onto the couch, and sucked on the blonde's nipples. Once the alpha began to pant, the Latina pulled away.

"How badly do you need to come," Santana teased.

"Bad, baby, please."

"How bad?"

"Please San, fuck me."

Santana reattached her lips to Brittany's nipples as she plunged two fingers into her mate. Instantly, Brittany moved her hips in time with Santana's thrusting. When the blonde's moans started getting louder, the Latina added another finger and the alpha came hard with a scream.

…

"Let me out of here," the girls heard Jacob yell two hours later. They already headed out to Jacob's house and packed away enough of his possessions to make it look like he was running away.

"It's show time, Rach," Brittany informed her. The brunette nodded and they both started to head downstairs.

"Baby," Santana started.

"No. This is for me and Rachel. We'll call you if we need you."

"_Why aren't we letting them help," _Rachel asked her alpha_._

"_Because they aren't ready for this, yet. Sure ,they saw my dad kill that guy who hit us with his car, but it's one thing when it's a stranger, another when it's someone we know. Besides, we are the leaders of this little pack, we need to do the hard jobs. Even if you weren't going to speak to Jacob, you'd still be down here with me."_

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath before entering the basement.

"Let me out, you bitches," Jacob spat.

"Jacob, calm down," Rachel started.

"I will not calm down. Okay, maybe I'll calm down if you blow me, but since I'm thinking that's not going to happen, I will not calm down."

"Jacob, you need to listen."

"Why?"

"Because in less than an hour from now, you'll be dead."

"What? You're going to kill me, Rachel?"

"Actually, Brittany is. You know too much and have too big of a mouth. We can't have you running around blabbing to everyone how we're all werewolves."

"You'll never get away with it. Someone will notice me missing."

"We already have measures to prevent that. You should know that we never wanted it to come to this. I'm sorry that you wouldn't let things go. If you had…God, Jacob I don't want to do this. I don't want to have to watch you die. This isn't at all what I wanted in life. I never wanted to be a werewolf, but I was born into this life. I wish there was some other way, but there isn't. I'm sorry." With that she moved towards the bars and he back up. When she got to the bars, she looked back at Brittany who nodded and stepped forward. Rachel unlocked the door and Jacob got ready to fight. He threw a punch, but the brunette caught his hand and injected him with a tranquilizer. "I'm sorry, Jacob. Goodbye." 

Brittany quickly walked over to Rachel and Jacob, and with a quick twist of Jacob's neck, it was over.

"_Are you okay,"_ the alpha asked Rachel.

"I don't know," the brunette whispered.

"Can you hold yourself together? For them," Brittany asked quietly looking upstairs. The diva nodded and the blonde exhaled her relief. "Quinn, Santana, meet us in the woods in an hour," she called up to the. "We're going to take the body to car, Rachel. Then, I have to get some things before we can leave." Soon enough Brittany and Rachel were off to the woods, with a dead body and container of gasoline.

They drove in silence to a spot deep within the woods. Brittany placed Jacob's body on the ground and stripped him while Rachel, in wolf form, dug twos ditches; one for the body, the other for the clothes. Brittany poured the gasoline over Jacob's body and clothes, struck a match and set both the body and the clothes on fire.

"They don't have to see this, our mates" Brittany told Rachel. "Being a leader in a pack means taking the burdens others don't want. We always protect our pack, even from emotional pain they don't realize they have." Rachel let out a long sad howl. "I know. This is hard for me, too. But, by keeping our mates away, they don't have to witness our pain."

"_Only feel it."_

"They'll know why we feel it. But, by keeping them out of it, it doesn't have to be real to them. Sure, they'll know what we did, but they didn't see it, so it's like it never happened. We don't have the same luxury. We can't have the same luxury. Like I've said before, it's you and me. You're the one I needed to help me become a great alpha and I'm the one you needed to accept yourself. We've been through a lot these last couple of months, but we did it together. We're connected, not in the same way as to our mates, or our families, but we were meant to help each other; to be pack. Come on, let's finish this. Santana and Quinn will be coming to run with us soon. It'll be a good way to clear our heads."

… 

"So you take me out to an amazing dinner, followed by a sappy movie that there is no way in hell that you could like, so what's going on, Will," Shelby questioned as they got home from their date.

"Why does something have to be going on," Will countered.

"Last time you did something like this you asked me to be your girlfriend. And then my daughter sought my help and I ended up changing in front of you. Where was I going with this?"

"Maybe you should sit down. Shelby, I love you. We've been through a lot, and I'm sure that there is still a lot more that we will go through together. But, as hard as it is, I can't see my life without you. I've given it a lot of thought and I've spoken to Rachel and Quinn. I guess, I should just cut to the chase," he said, getting down on one knee. Shelby's eyes went wide. "Shelby, will you marry me?"

"This time Rachel's not going to interrupt me. Yes," she answered kissing him hard. "Let's go celebrate," she whispered in his ear, suggestively.

"Not yet. I meant what I said about thinking everything through and talking to Rachel and Quinn. I'm ready to become a werewolf. I want you to bite me."

"I'm glad that you're ready, but I'm not. At least not right now. Now, I want to celebrate my engagement with my fiancé. I'd much rather wait until after we're done to change you."

"But, you will?"

"Of course. Now, take me to bed."

…

Epilogue

(1 year and 7 months later)

"I can't believe this is our last night in Lima," Santana states. The four girls were all accepted into colleges in New York and were going to move in their new apartment tomorrow.

"Well, I for one am excited," Rachel smiled hugging her mate tightly. "But, I don't know why you insisted on us camping out in the woods, Brittany."

"It's our last night in Lima, Rachel," Brittany stated calmly. "Tomorrow, we'll be in a different place. A city no less, and in a different pack. There are so memories here, and I think that we should all take one last run to remember everything. I just want to spend one last night as with it just being us, you know…" Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips crashing into hers.

"I love you, baby," Santana said proudly.

"I love you, too." Brittany replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel and Quinn in the middle of a heated kiss. She only had one thought before she resumed kissing Santana.; 'Yep, tonight will be the perfect night to say goodbye to Lima.'


End file.
